Lauren & Joey - Mystères Du Matin
by an-unknown-mystery
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. Joey is new to the square and is a Carter, so has just moved into the Queen Vic, with his Mum, Dad Sister and Brother. (All the same characters in the show). Lauren is still a Branning, her parents are still trying to sort out there sham marriage but Lauren lives with her brother Oscar, who is 3. (Abi still lives at number 5 with Max and Tanya).
1. Chapter 1

**Mystères du matin**

_**This is a Lauren and Joey story and my first story on the page. So be nice please, review and let me know what you think. **_

**1.**

Lucy smiled at me being overly smiley as usual, what a creep sliding a piece of paper across the table.

_'Hi, I saw you in the cafe yesterday and well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I hope you have a lovely Monday'_

The handwriting was scruffy and unfamiliar. "What's this?" I asked as she was about to walk away.

"I don't know Lauren, a man gave it me to give to you and then left don't shoot the messenger" She smiled holding her arms up in mock defense "He wasn't to shabby looking, I wouldn't kick him out of bed on a cold morning" She called over her shoulder as she walked back to the counter serving more customers, who began to get inpatient.

I knocked back the dregs of my coffee and ate my iced doughnut in four big bites I was going to be late for work.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

I would wake up at 6 every morning. I wasn't an early bird usually but since moving into my own place with my little brother Oscar I had managed to wake up at 6 every morning on the dot. I do my half an hour jog on the Wii and wake Oscar up at half 6 to eat breakfast, sometimes we eat breakfast together but he prefers to have his Porridge and apple juice in front of the television before nursery. We would brush our teeth at 8:25AM and get ready for nursery, which Oscar had told me was boring on a number of occasions and didn't hold back in telling me he couldn't wait to go to big boy school next year. We were out of the house by 9 and would walk to nursery. Sometimes we would walk and talk or sing songs and even count he was brilliant at counting and recognising numbers we would usually start with our house number. As soon as I'd shut the door Oscar would point up to the golden numbers attached to the door and shout "Two and Three Lolly" and other days Oscar would ride his bike, we would usually do that on a Friday that was his favourite day, I think that was mainly because of the bike riding but since his comment about Nursery being boring maybe it was being Friday was his half a day and he got to go to Lola and Peters and play with their son Daniel who is the same age.

Tuesday was my day off work, the day I could do anything I liked and I spent the day in the Cafe with a doughnut and a coffee most of the time, I'd have my iPod and headphones in and watch the world other times I'd draw, Tuesdays were the days I missed Oscar the most. I couldn't wait for it to be 3:30 so I could pick him up.

"How about I arrange for you to have a sleepover at Mummy and Daddy's on Friday!?" I asked Oscar on our way to nursery watching him out the corner of my eye as his face lit up.

"Will Abi be there Lolly?" He asked skipping along before grabbing my hand.

"Yes I'm sure Abi will be there, if you ask her nicely you could watch a film and maybe she might let you stay up a bit later but not too much later, because I think Mummy and Daddy are taking you out on Saturday" I said

"Really Abi might let me stay up past my bed time and Mummy and Daddy are taking me out? I must have been a good boy at nursery this week" Oscar said with excitement, I laughed at his comment considering it was only Tuesday.

"I have missed Abi" Oscar whispered "And sometimes Mummy and Daddy" He added

"I miss Abi too Osc" I whispered back seeing tears in his eyes "But it wasn't nice at Mummy and Daddy's and we couldn't stay there, do you understand?" He nodded "But if you like your sleepover on Friday maybe you could have more sleepovers how does that sound?" I asked wiping the tears that had fallen onto his cheeks, he grinned and nodded his head.

"That's sounds excellent Lolly" Oscar said in a grown up voice with a giggle, he'd obviously heard me on the phone to a client and was copying me, I had to laugh out loud at that one Oscar still giggling too.

We finally got to the Centre and I had given Oscars teacher his lunch bag. We had done our hand shake and I watched as he disappeared into the room and was about to walk off when I heard his voice again I turned around to see him peering his head around the door. "Bye Bye Lolly" He shouted "It was nice doing busyness with you" He reeled off having difficulty saying business "And I will see you when the little hand is on number 3 and the big hand is number 6, is that right?" He asked

I couldn't help seeing a smirk on the receptionists face, before I answered trying not to laugh. "Yes that's right Oscar good boy I will see you then, I look forward to seeing you" I said watching him burst out laughing he had definitely heard me on the phone "Have fun" I called as he was about to shoot off

"Bye Lolly" He waved and stuck his tongue out

I waved back "Bye bye, you cheeky monkey" I stuck my tongue out back


	3. Chapter 3

**3. **

_**OK all text that is in **__italics __**that isn't bold, is what Joey sends to Lauren in notes. Joey will be making an offical appearance in the next few chapters. I hope this story makes sense. **_

"When did my little brother grow up so fast?" I sighed to Michelle when I walked into the Cafe.

"They grow up fast don't they? He's smart though Lauren, he made sure I knew that he could count to 40 the other day" She laughed "Your usual yeah?" She asked

"Yeah the usual please" I said with a smile "I won't be leaving here today, if it gets to busy and you need the table let me know" I said as I moved to my usual spot on the far side of the cafe.

"Here you are my love" She said sweetly placing a mug of steaming hot coffee on the table and a iced ring doughnut on a plate.

"Oh and someone ordered this for you earlier, told me to give it you and..." she fished through her aprons pocket "this" she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Thanks, Shell" I said picking up the note and opening the box knowing she was watching me.

_'You seemed to enjoy the doughnut you were eating yesterday. Here's 12 more, lets see if you can eat these in the same speed, enjoy and have a nice Tuesday' _I read out loud enough for her to hear.

"Someones got an admirer" She said in a sing song voice.

"Mmhm or someone is trying to make me fat" we both laughed and she walked away.

Half an hour later I had 10 doughnuts left and felt a little sick, I knew Oscar would challenge me to a doughnut eating competition after Nursery. I closed the box and got up out of my seat.

"Michelle, is the guy that sent me them doughnuts still in here?" I asked looking around

"Nope, he left earlier this morning. Just after I gave you his gift actually" She answered handing me another mug of coffee. I sat back down and couldn't help but feel disappointed that he had left, sighing I put my ear phones back in and placed myself back into my own little world watching people going in and out of the cafe.

2 hours later I had switched from coffee to milkshake such a weird combination but hey ho, what a girl wants eh. I had also sent a text to Abi confirming Oscars sleepover she was just as excited as him, I'd arranged to go for a few drinks and a meal with the girls and was actually looking forward to the weekend, hoping everything went to plan. Lucy had taking her shift and Michelle had gone home, I had always preferred Michelle there was something about Lucy that just creeped me out she was just way too nice, that was a poor excuse not to like someone even on my standards. She had just put some waffles in the I closed my eyes inhaling the waft of toasted waffles, how the hell could I still want more food.

My eyes flicked open to Lucy pointing towards me, I took my earphones out as a man with a bouquet of red roses, strolled over to me my eyes looked from side to side knowing all eyes were on me. "Lucy I thought you said he was good looking" I hissed towards her, he handed me the flowers "Lauren?" I nodded

"You?" I asked in disbelief "You're the person sending me all this stuff, no wonder you did everything else in secret" I said my brow raising as I checked him out.

"No, its not me" He laughed "Thank God, that was harsh, good luck to bloke" He said "Lets hope he likes being knocked back" He said shaking his head and walking off. "Thankyou" I called as he exited the cafe.

_'A dozen red roses won't make you fat though *smiley face* I hope you like roses. _


End file.
